mydigimonfanfictionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 14: Departure For A New Continent
Joe: After the Digimon defeated Devimon, we thought the worst was over. And then, a mysterious being appeared before us. Gennai: So, you children are the DigiDestined. You must be strong to have defeated Devimon. Joe: Who are you? Jaren: Are you a friend of Devimon’s? Gennai: Fear not, for I am a friend to all, and yet I am a friend to none. Alyssa: I can’t believe that there are actually other humans besides us in this world. Gennai: I am human, and yet I am not human. Afton: This is confusing. Gennai: Hmmph! No, my name is Gennai. I couldn’t send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon. But now the lines are clear and only ten cents a minute! Ben: Well, who are you, and just where are you? Gennai: I am speaking to you far away from File Island, across the ocean, on the continent of Server. Amree: Talk about a long-distance call. How long have you been here? Gennai: Since before the beginning and ‘til after the end. Afton: Are you the one who got us stuck here in the Digital World? Gennai: It was not I. Alyssa: Then who was it? Gennai: It was…I don’t know. Everyone: Aww… Rylan: But Mr. Gennai, sir, do you know what we need to do so we can all get back home again? Gennai: No, I don’t. Joe: Boy, you’re a regular fountain of information, aren’t you? Gennai: I’m sorry I can’t help you, but you can be of help to me. Everyone: How? Gennai: Please come to Server and defeat our enemies. As the DigiDestined, I have faith in all of you. Ben: That’s crazy when we don’t know your exact location. Gennai: Good point. I forgot you’re from out of town. Let me create a map for you on your computer. Ben: Huh…what? Michael: What if your enemies are humongazoid? Do you think we can beat anything tougher than Devimon? Gennai: Not presently, but if your Digimon can Digivolve once more, you might be able to do it. Agumon: So we can Digivolve even more? Gennai: But you’ll need something special to do it. hologram of a Tag and Crest appears Gennai: If you have the Tags and Crests your Digimon will be able to Digivolve even further. Gabumon: Please tell us where we can find these Tags and Crests. Gennai: Well, the Crests are scattered about, you can locate them all throughout the continent of Server, and the Tags were secretly sealed away somewhere by Devimon. Oh no, Devimon, oh no! You must come, aah! Come quickly! I’ll be waiting…on Server. Please go! hologram disappears Joe: He’s gone! Afton: What was that? Tentomon: Gennai’s transmission ended rather abruptly. Ben: Well, at least he was able to send the map through, before he cut off. Amree: I hope he’s all right. What’s our next move going to be? Joe: Huh! I’ve got a foolproof plan. First we’ll eat something and after that I’m open to suggestions. after everyone has eaten Agumon: laughing That was delicious! Biyomon: I was so hungry! Tentomon: Now that my stomach is full, I’m ready for lunch! Alyssa: Rylan? What’s up? Rylan: Oh, I was just wishing my Digi-Egg would hurry up and hatch already so it could grow up. I miss Patamon. Alyssa: Hmm…me too. I wonder what the baby Gatomon looks like. Jaren: Don’t sweat it, little bro. When your Digimon hatches, it’ll be the coolest one yet. Rylan: Eggs-actly! Joe: Okay, Everyone. Now that we’ve stuffed our faces, what’re we going to do next? Amree: You know what’s next. We have to go to Server to save Gennai from his enemies. Ben: Well, according to my calculations of longitude and latitude, I’d say Server is quite some distance from here. Afton: I can’t even swim across the bathtub, let alone an ocean. I’ll never make it. Michael: Why do we have to go, anyway? What I mean is, Devimon’s gone from the island. The Black Gears have disappeared, too. We’ve been once around the island, so we pretty much know where everything is. We wouldn’t have to worry about food or water. Amree: What are you saying? Michael: Why should we believe what this weirdo Gennai guy says? What I mean is, how do we even know that this place, Server, really exists? Joe: What are you thinking? If we hang around here, guys, we’ll never get back home! Amree: I don’t know, guys. Devimon almost got us. Maybe we shouldn’t go, at least we know what we’re up against over here. Ben: And even if we wanted to go, what mode of transportation could we utilize? Afton: We don’t even know what the fashions are like on Server. Michael: Mmm-hmm. Jaren: Maybe we should stay here a while longer and think this through. Joe: What’s with you, Jaren? Rylan: Let’s go! Everyone: Huh? Jaren: Rylan? Rylan: We don’t know what kind of danger will be waiting for us, but let’s see. I’m sure Angemon would say the same thing if he were still around, so I’m going. Agumon: We’ll go too! If we have the Tags and Crests we’ll be able to Digivolve again, right? Once we transform into our new shapes, we’ll be able to protect you for sure! Joe: You the ‘mon! Biyomon: Amree, so what do you say? Tentomon: Our chances for success are extremely high. Palmon: Come on, Afton, I bet you we’ll be the prettiest flowers on all of Server! Gomamon: Don’t worry about me. I’ll swim to Server. Gabumon: Come on, let’s do it. Jaren: Let’s go. Amree: Count me in. Michael: Okay, I’ll go. I’m convinced. Afton: Well, I’m not staying by myself. I’ll go too! Ben: All right, it’s unanimous. Joe: That’s great, it’s decided. We’re going to Server! Everyone: Yay! next day. The DigiDestined and Digimon are building a raft to get across the ocean. Agumon: Pepper Breath! Joe: Timber! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Biyomon, Gomamon, Palmon, and Tentomon: Aah! Ben: At our current rate, it will take us forever to build a raft. Amree: Don’t worry about it, Ben. It’s not like we’re in any kind of hurry. Huh? Aah! Ben: Leomon! Leomon: So, I heard you all were going to Server. Amree: How did you know? Leomon: Oh, you know us monsters, we all love to gossip. I thought I’d see if you needed some help with anything. Amree: You mean you’ll really help us? Leomon: I’ve got some friends who want to help as well. Alyssa and Rylan: Elecmon! Jaren: Mojyamon! Ben: And Centarumon too! Elecmon: Yeah. Hi, what’s up? Afton: laughing Monzaemon! Joe: Hey, look, it’s Frigimon! Michael: Brrr. Amree: Hey look, it’s Meramon! Biyomon: giggles Meramon! Leomon: Fist of the Beast King! Agumon: Wow, Leomon! ally DIGIMON all use their powers to help build the raft. Later, when the raft is finished Everyone: laughing Jaren: Hey, it really worked! Joe: All right! Ben: It’s hydro-dynamically designed. Michael: I think I’m getting seasick already. Joe: Get a grip, Michael. It’ll have to do. Leomon: Believe me, that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean. Joe: Thanks, Leomon. We never could have done it without your help. Rylan and Alyssa: Oh! Jaren: What is it? and ALYSSA’s Digi-Egg crack—they hatch into POYOMON and YUKIMIBOTAMON. Rylan and Alyssa: gasps Poyomon and YukimiBotamon: Hi! Rylan: Yay, you hatched! Poyomon: Poyo, Poyo! YukimiBotamon: Yuki! Yuki! Afton: How cute! Amree: That’s great! Rylan and Alyssa: Yay! Yay, they did it! Yay! Rylan, Alyssa, Poyomon, and YukimiBotamon: laugh Tentomon: Poyomon is a jellyfish-type Digimon of few words, but if his friends are in trouble, he’s ready for action. Palmon: And YukimiBotamon is a Baby Digimon whose entire body is covered in white fur. She loves cold places and doesn’t do well in the heat. DIGIDESTINED and DIGIMON get on the raft and start drifting into the ocean. Leomon: This is goodbye. Elecmon: And good luck! Joe: Thanks! Amree: Goodbye! says their goodbyes and wave Joe: So we sailed away from File Island where we had some really cool adventures. When we had to survive on our own, we grew up very fast. Except Michael, he just threw up very fast. Laughs But he came around too. We don’t know what’s waiting for us on the other side of the ocean, but we’ll face it as a team! in the middle of the ocean. JOE has his mini-telescope out, looking across the sea. Joe: I can’t see anything. Michael: I wonder how much longer this trip will take. Joe: Chill out, Michael, we just left. Michael: The salt air is killing my sinuses and we’ve only got enough food for two weeks. Joe: If we run out of food, we’ll catch some fish. Amree: Well, the one good thing is this is beautiful weather for sailing. and BEN are sea-sick Afton: Oh, I don’t feel so good. Ben: I didn’t calculate these waves being so rough. and ALYSSA are playing baby games their Baby Digimon in their hands. Rylan: Hey, hey, Poyomon! almost falls out of RYLAN’s hands and RYLAN catches him. Rylan: What? Whoa! Oh, Poyomon, be careful. Alyssa: Where’s YukimiBotamon? Peekaboo! Hey, careful. falls from ALYSSA’s hands and ALYSSA catches her. Joe: Look, tidal wave! Everyone: Whoooa! Jaren: That had to be 12 feet tall! Ben: 18.3 to be exact. Michael: Was that another boat that caused that wave? Joe: There’s no boat that can do that. emerges from the sea. Only the top of him is visible. Joe: An island! Amree: An island? Since when does an island have fins? Everyone: screaming shadow is seen underneath the raft. Joe: Heads up! Everyone: screaming Tentomon: Whamon is a giant Digimon who lives in the deep oceans of the Digital World. Its jet arrows are unbelievable. Gabumon: It was massive! Tentomon: Whamon can sometimes be fierce, but I’ve never seen one act this aggressive. Everyone: as they are swallowed by WHAMON Amree: I hope we don’t give him a sore throat! Ben: Technically, it’s not the throat, it’s the esophagus that leads to the stomach! Michael: He thinks we’re fast food! Afton: So, he really did eat us! Amree: Sooner or later, this has to lead to an exit! Ben: It does, but you don’t want to go there! Afton: This is damaging my hair all the way to the roots! Palmon: Use my roots. Afton: You’re a plant! Joe: What is that gross, gooey junk? Ben: Maybe they’re antibodies. They’re attacking us because they think we’re germs or something! Amree: Finally, we stopped. Is everyone okay? Michael: Where are we? Ben: Anatomically speaking, this would be the stomach. Rylan: The stomach? Isn’t that where food goes after it’s chewed up? Jaren: Yeah. acid appears and starts dissolving the raft. Ben: Acid juice! Alyssa: What? Ben: It’s the acid in the stomach that dissolves the food. Rylan: We’re melting! Alyssa: Don’t let it get on you! Michael: We’d better get out of here before we give him a major ulcer. Amree: Joe, look up there! Joe: It’s a Black Gear! Agumon: That’s why Whamon was acting so aggressive. Amree: Michael, do something to help! Michael: Why me? Palmon: Someone can climb on these. Poison Ivy! Joe: Right, I’ll do it. while climbing until he gets closer, which is when his Digivice reacts to the Black Gear. It disintegrates. He screams while falling, but lands to safety Okay, I destroyed it. Everyone: screams shoots everybody up through his blow hole. Biyomon: Amree, are you okay? Amree: grunts Yeah. Agumon: Somehow we got out of there. Joe: Yeah. Rylan: Poyomon, talk to me. Poyomon: Poyo. Rylan: You’re okay! Alyssa: YukimiBotamon, are you okay? YukimiBotamon: Yuki, Yuki! Alyssa: Phew! Afton: Go away! Not again! Whamon: Sorry about that. I must have had a tummy ache or something. Biyomon: It’s okay. We all know it wasn’t your fault. Amree: That’s right, it was the Black Gear inside you. Joe: Those Black Gears are rude. I’ll bet that’s the last one. Michael: I bet you’re wrong! Gomamon: Michael… Whamon: Thanks, kids. I owe you one. Joe: Don’t mention it, Whamon. It was our pleasure. By the way, do you know how far it is to Server? Whamon: Yes, it would take me five days. Make that three and a half without traffic. Rylan: Great, our raft’s broken. Whamon: Are you going to Server? Agumon: Yeah, we were trying to. Whamon: I’ll take you there myself. It’s not every day your lunch saves your life. Amree: Really? Afton: Yay! All right! DIGIDESTINED and DIGIMON get on WHAMON’s back, and he starts swimming. Amree: This is great. Ben: This sure is a whole lot faster and smoother than that raft. Afton: Which means I won’t get seasick! Joe: Now if only we knew where we could find those Tags and those Crests that Devimon hid somewhere. Whamon: Did you say, “Devimon?” Joe: Yeah, do you know him? Whamon: Well, I don’t know anything about Tags or Crests, but a while ago, Devimon hid something deep at the bottom of the ocean. Alyssa: Can you tell us where? Whamon: It’s on the way to Server. You can all ride inside me, and I’ll take you there. But no tickling. all land on WHAMON’s tongue. Later, at the bottom of an underwater cavern. Whamon: I’m so out of shape. I have to rest here for a while. I’ve got to drop a couple of thousand pounds. Alyssa: Thanks Whamon! start exploring and see a building. Michael: What’s that? Joe: A convenience store! breaks Jaren: What is it? Alyssa: Who’s that Digimon? Gabumon: Drimogemon! Tentomon: Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth drilling tunnels. He uses his Iron Drill Spin and Crusher Bone to wipe out his enemies. Amree: Oh, a Black Gear! Michael: I knew that couldn’t have been the last Black Gear! Drimogemon: It is Lord Devimon’s will that none shall pass! Roars Agumon: Joe, leave this to us Digimon. You try to find the Tags. Joe: I got it. Gomamon: Ha! You think that drill scares us? Think again. Gomamon Digivolve to… Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon! Drimogemon: Iron Drill Spin! and DRIMOGEMON lock their horn/drill in battle. Both seem to be at a stalemate. Joe: Now’s our chance! Everyone: screams is shoved into the wall of the store window by IKKAKUMON. Michael: Ikkakumon, you got him down. Get him! Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! Everyone: screams Tentomon: I think it’s time I joined the battle. Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! Drimogemon: Crusher Bone! Agumon: Kabuterimon, aim for the Black Gear! Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! screams, and the Black Gear is destroyed Rylan: Poyomon, where are you? Poyomon? Alyssa: YukimiBotamon? Where are you? and ALYSSA find POYOMON and YUKIMIBOTAMON in a small crevice in the corner of the store. Rylan: Oh, Poyomon. Come on, you can’t stay in this store! Alyssa: You’re silly, YukimiBotamon. Hey, what’s in the box? Drimogemon: Please forgive me for attacking you. Gabumon: Pardon me, do you know where the Tags are? Drimogemon: The Tags should be in the convenience store, next to the jerky. find ALYSSA and RYLAN with their baby Digimon. ALYSSA is holding a box that holds the Tags. Jaren: The Tags! Ben: Just like the ones Gennai showed us during his transmission. Afton: How pretty! kids get back on WHAMON and head towards Server. Jaren: Remember what Gennai told us, you guys. The Crests are scattered throughout the continent of Server. Gabumon: And if we get both the Tags and the Crests… Agumon: We’ll all be able to Digivolve once again. Joe: Then we'll just have to go out there and find the Crests! Chapter 15: The Dark Network Of Etemon